Ladder 49
by xI.N.Vx
Summary: Seeing Her Was The Last Thing I Wanted The Most. But We Can't Always Get What We Want When We're Dying, Can't We? AU KojixIzumi
1. The Beginning of His End

Hey Yea! Ok so I have an original account I.N.V and i forgot my password so here's my new one and this is a better story then the other ones i uploaded on here. It's mainly about Koji and his life. So Enjoy R&R!!

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of His End **

**Present.**

Fire. The most destructive element in the world, capable of destroying anything in its way. For example, a building. There was fire burning from the inside of the 20 story building. In every window, fire blazed in and out of the building burning within seconds. The fire kept burning and burning, helicopters were flying around the building with search lights, some were new cast members and some had water hoses to wash out the fire from above. Because of the fire, parts of the construction collapsed nearby the firefighters scattering them everywhere.

Fire trucks below helped out in trying to wash out the fire with water and dirt. People were evacuated from the burning building; a few were still inside the building getting rescued. 2 people were still in the building on the 12th floor waiting for a rescue.

"Koji! Koji!" One of the Firefighters grabbed a few walkie talkies and shouted to one of his comrades.

"Yeah!" Koji fixed his helmet and saw his comrade throw him a walkie talkie. He caught it and strapped it on his uniform.

"Okay everyone. Listen up!" He began as his group came forward, there were four total. "I received information that two people are still trapped inside this goddamn building and we need to get them out! They're on the 12th floor understood?" He said.

"Yes, sir!" They all shouted.

They went all gathered together as one team and prepared themselves for what was waiting for them inside. The team ran inside through the entrance and ran up the stairs ignoring the heat, the flames and the junks of the construction collapsing.

"Why does it have to be the 12th floor? Why couldn't it be the 4th floor?" A man asked stopping for a break.

"Come on, let's go!" His comrade yelled from behind.

"Ah, man I'm getting too old for this." The oldest, Kouichi, complained again stopping for a moment and walked up the stairs again.

"Let's go grandpa!" Tai, his other comrade, exclaimed. "You've been working as a fireman more then me. Shouldn't be complaining." Tai said.

They finally reached the 12th floor safely and still in search for the 2 people still on the building.

"Alright, so far, so good. We'll split up into three groups! Tommy, you're with me! Kouichi and Koji, you're together! Matt and Tai search this area!! Now go!" JP tossed them two flashlights each team and gave each of his men oxygen mask and they went their separate ways as one.

Koji and Kouichi clicked their flashlights and a beam of light lit up the dark, humid place. "Fire Department! Fire Department!" Koji and Kouichi yelled out flashing their flashlights everywhere in hope that someone would see their light and hear their voices.

"Where are they?" Kouichi let out a frustrating sigh.

"Somewhere in here." Koji said as they walked further into the hallway. They stopped in front of a bridge and it wasn't a very stable one either. At any rate, it could fall down.

"Hmm," Koji thought about it. "I'll go first." Koji said grabbed onto the rail and carefully and slowly stepping on the bridge.

"Don't go too fast, Koji." Kouichi cuffed his hands against his mouth.

"Right." Koji said to himself and began walking on the bridge.

Koji was taking his time to get to the other side of the bridge; the fire was inches away from the bridge so Koji had to make no mistake if he did it was his life. SO with each step on the bridge, his heart would beat faster and faster. It took him a few seconds to get to the other side. It was Kouichi's turn.

"Careful, Kouichi! Take it slow and easy!" Koji shouted from the other side.

"Alright." But then as he took his first step, the fire made a small explosion backing Kouichi out of the way and falling backwards covering his face. Kouichi stud back up and saw the bridge was no more unable to cross now.

"KOUICHI!" Koji yelled his name.

"KOJI! I'm fine!" He yelled back. "You have to go ahead of me! There's no way of me getting to you now!"

"There's no way I can get to you, Koji! You must go ahead of me! Go and find them! I'll catch up with JP and the others!!" Kouichi yelled back to his twin brother, having faith and hope in Koji to find the others.

Koji looked at him and agreed. "I'll go, make sure you get to them safe and don't worry about me Kouichi! I'll be fine!"

"I'm counting on you, little brother!" Kouichi held his fist up in front of him as Koji did the same, smiled and left in their own directions.

"This is Ladder 49 in contact; my only exit has been destroyed by the fire!" Koji talked through his walkie talkie that was strapped on his uniform.

"Ladder 49 we have received your status! We will inform the other Stations on your position!" A woman replied back to his distress.


	2. Who Needs to be Rescued?

Chapter 2: Who Needs to be Rescued

**Chapter 2: Who Needs to be Rescued? **

**Present.**

Koji searched on his won flashing the light around the area. "Fire Department! Fire Department! Can anyone hear me?!" Koji yelled out with no response back to him. "Fire Department!!" He yelled once again.

_Cough! Cough! Cough!_

He heard the cough, and it was a cough that meant he needed medical attention now. "Are you there?" Koji heard the cough again and followed where the coughing was coming from. He fastened his pace and saw a man coughing and sitting against the wall. His outfit was barely burning and his skin was cover in ash.

"Sir!" Koji kneeled next to him and reached for his oxygen mask. "I'm from the Fire Department and I'm here to rescue you!! We're getting out of here!" Koji waited for him to breathe in and out from the oxygen mask, he gave the mask back and opened his eyes to see Koji.

"Thank you, sir." The man said to him with hope in his voice.

"You're welcome." Koji grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Let's get you out of here!" Koji said as they walked straight ahead into an opening where you could see a full view of the city, and below there were fire trucks. Koji sat the man down with the oxygen mask on him inhaling and exhaling.

Koji looked down at the other firemen who looked at him; Koji saw Kouichi and waved at him knowing he found one of the missing people. The firefighters drove one of their trucks nearby the building's opening, as soon as they parked nearby, they pushed up a ladder against the wall, but it was too short.

"OUR LADDER'S TOO SHORT! YOU HAVE TO MAKE HIM COME DOWN FROM THERE!!" The firefighter shouted.

"ALRIGHT!" Koji went back the man who sat next to him, closing his eyes/

"Alright listen to me," Koji grabbed the oxygen mask off from his face, grabbed some rope and placed it around the man. "What's your name sir?" Koji asked keeping him occupied.

"Kosuke." He simply replied looking at his face as sweat rolled down Koji's face.

"Alright Kosuke, listen carefully," He looked from Kosuke to the rope. "The ladder that's supposed to get us out of here is too short. SO we're going to have to bring you down to the ladder. Understand, Kosuke?" Koji made sure the rope was on tight and secure.

"I can't do it." He looked scared after what he had to do to get out.

"Listen to me, Kosuke. I'm not leaving until I get you down! You're gonna have to trust me Kosuke!! You gotta trust me! When you're going down, don't look down, look at me. Just at me ok?" Koji looked at Kosuke to make sure he got what he said.

"I can't do this! I can't-!"

"Just trust me, Kosuke! Trust me!" Kosuke sat behind the opening as Koji stud behind some giant pipes that were able to aide Koji with the rope pulling Kosuke down.

Kosuke nodded ready for his part of the rescue.

"Ok here we go." Koji wrapped the rope to his arm tightly; Kosuke began to crawl slowly on the floor he then turned to face Koji; he then started to place his foot against the pipes and start to climb down to the ladder, where other firemen were waiting for him. Koji held the rope tight with both his legs against the wall preventing the fall of Kosuke. He slowly let the rope pull him down one inch at a time.

Kosuke slowly and carefully went down the building. He was doing great and Koji kept on talking to him, he was almost there. Without noticing his surroundings, Koji did not know the flames came out from behind the halls expanding more into the unstable building.

The fire expanded too rapidly into the unstable area of the building, with the heat coming on to Koji's back, he turned slightly to his left, and his eye reflected the fiery scene. The building's glass windows shattered to the ground causing a few firefighters to run towards the nearest place to take cover. The explosion became bigger as soon as it hit outside. Because of the explosion, the floors of the area began to shatter and Koji was right in the middle of it too. The floor began to crumple and because of the pipes weight, it collapsed leaving Koji unable to crawl to safety instead he fell into the huge hole the explosion had caused dropping a few floors down.

Kosuke fell from the building but was caught by the firemen on the ladder.

"What was that?" JP and his team looked at the building as they could see chunks of the 12th floor collapse to the bottom of the building fearing Koji was buried underneath.

"Koji..." Kouichi muttered fearing the worst out of the situation. "Koji!"

Koji was buried in the rubble of construction from the collapsed building. His distress signal beeped rapidly signaling his Station and others that he needed their aide.


	3. Meeting You Guys

**Chapter 3: Meeting You Guys**

**Past. **

Koji walked on the sidewalk happily heading to his new job as a rookie fireman. He finally saw the building and walked inside. He was finally at his dream job, the place made him feel great and happy. A fire truck was parked to his right; a sliding pole was next to it and a doorway to enter the building. He looked up and then walked inside where he saw one of the Firemen there reading a magazine seeing Koji walk in. He simply ignored him considering the fact he was a rookie. SO he walked on more into the place. He then saw a man walk towards him with a happy smile greeting him.

"Oh hey," He greeted walking up to him and shaking his hand. "You must be the new rookie, Koji Minamoto right?" He smiled at Koji.

"Yes, yes I am." Koji smiled at his greeter.

"I'm Tommy Himi." He introduced himself.

"Hey," Koji replied to him.

"Well, the Captain is straight ahead past the spiral staircase." Tommy pointed Koji to the office, as he arrived; Koji knocked on the door opening it and walked in to see his new boss leaning against his chair with a book sleeping. He had his book on his face giving Koji a not so well impression.

"Uh, Captain?" The Captain woke up sitting straight, his book falling on the desk and wiped off his drool.

"Ah, Koji Minamoto! The new rookie! Please sit down!!" He offered him a seat as he poured himself some coffee. "I'm Takuya Kanabara, Captain of Ladder 49 and Station 33. Listen Koji, this is the strictest and most accomplished Station here in Japan. Are you willing to take an extra mile for the Station?"

"Yes I am sir!" Koji answered back with confidence.

"I don't think you can, Koji. But if you think I'm wrong prove it to me." Takuya took a sip of his coffee. "So I understand that Kouichi Kimura is your twin brother correct?" Takuya asked.

"Yes sir he is. He's the reason why I'm a firefighter."

"So he's the reason." He let out a laugh. "Well, I'll be glad to have another pair of siblings here."

"Another?" Koji repeated slowly as he arched a brow.

"Yes, Tommy and his brother Yutaka Himi are here. They're a pretty good team." He yawned "You and Kouichi look too much alike, I might get confused on who's who." Takuya scratched his chin as Tommy opened the door.

"Takuya, the Pastor is here." Tommy looked at him.

"Oh, ok…I can go last since yea; Koji can go first since it's his first day here in Ladder 49!" Takuya suggested as he got up from his chair and Koji noticed that Takuya had only his boxers on. Koji looked at his boxers from his seat and then to his face feeling uncomfortable.

"Um…" Koji looked at him arching his brow getting up from his chair. "It was…nice talking to you, Takuya." He smiled at him as he shook hands.

"No problem, Koji!" He opened the door for him, Tommy looked at Koji and then at Takuya nodding his head.

"I'll see you later then." Takuya closed the door waving bye with a huge smile on.

"Um…" Koji looked confused. Tommy laughed.

"The Captain's really great once you get to know him!" Tommy patted his back and placed his arm around him laughing. Tommy and Koji walked into the locker room, Tommy showed him his new locker which was pretty long and great space too.

"We usually have the Pastor come here twice a month to confess since a few of the guys here are Catholics so yea. He'll be waiting for you." Koji nodded and walked with Tommy to the room. Tommy left the room as Koji sat against the wall facing another wall, seeing to his right a red giant blanket showing the shadow of the Pastor only.

"Hello Koji," The Pastor said from behind the curtain. "How are you today?"

"I'm good Pastor." He replied.

"Wonderful, now, Koji, are you grateful towards your religion?"

"I'm not Catholic, Pastor."

"Oh well, that's fine. Most people aren't, but are you faithful to your own religion?"

"Yes,"

"Then you should have said yes the first time I asked you, dumbass." The Pastor exclaimed with a tough harsh tone of voice.

Koji felt a bit confused as to why he had to do this.

"So Koji, have you had sex yet?"

Koji was taken back by this question. He turned his head sideways a bit. "Um, no. No I haven't."

"Are you married?"

"Ha, no I'm not." Koji laughed at his question.

"You think marriage is a joke to you boy?"

"Uh, no sir."

"So then you're a virgin!"

"Uh, no I'm not a virgin Pastor." Koji coughed uncomfortable.

"SO that means your gay right?" The Pastor asked another question that wasn't very religious.

Again, Koji was taken back by the question. "Excuse me?"

"Hahaha!!" The Pastor laughed, moving the curtain to his left and revealing himself to Koji. It was a man named Tai. Everyone stud in front of Koji hearing everything he had said to Tai.

"Hey, Koji!" Tommy waved hi to him as Koji nodded in embarrassment. Everyone introduced themselves as JP, Yutaka, Tai, Tommy and of course, his twin Kouichi who hugged each other.

"Got your rookie ass!" Takuya exclaimed as everyone laughed and welcomed Koji to Ladder 49. He began by cleaned around the place, polishing the poles and mopping out the floors. I mean, that's what rookies did on their first day's right?

As he mopped the floor he asked JP who was reading a book on his bed. "Do you think we'll get anything today?"

"I don't know kid. I think you put a hex on us." JP replied flipping a page confusing Koji.

As a rookie, Koji always got the easiest job, anyone in Engine 33 can get. From his mind, he didn't like the idea of his job. He stud in the steps of an old lady who called them for a "fire" who had a Rottweiler barking at Koji viciously.

"Uh," He kept hearing the barks of the dog. "Did you report a fire ma'am?"

The lady looked at him as if he was disturbing her. "I just burned some bread in the oven that's all."

"Oh, uh can we come inside and check please?" He asked still hearing the barks of the lady's dog.

"You take one step in here and this dog will tear your ass off." The dog jumped up the door nearly scratching the window. Koji turned to face his two comrades and they started laughing.

"Get in there rookie." JP laughed alongside with Kouichi as Koji just looked at him begging not to get in with that dog inside.

The day continued as Koji reached back at Engine 33 cleaning the sinks; since he was still rookie he cleaned and noticed that Tai came in carrying a newspaper inside the bathroom. As Tai opened the stall, he noticed something in there. No, it wasn't crap, but he did find it irritating to find that the toilet paper not on the roll. So he took demand over it.

"Come here," Tai looked at Koji who saw him from the mirror and turned to see his problem.

"Yea?"

Tai smacked his lips together. "What the hell is this?" Koji took a peek inside the stall.

"What?"

"Are you stupid?" Koji blinked at his remark. Tai pointed inside the stall. "There's no paper."

"Ha, yea it's right there." Koji pointed to the roll on top of the toilet. Kouichi came in overhearing their conversation.

"It's not on the roll." Koji looked at him crazy; he smiled but frowned and placed the paper on the roll. As soon as he finished Tai closed the door stall and did what he came in there for. Koji washed his hands and saw Kouichi by his side. Kouichi had a plan to back up his little brother. He silently nudged his head to get out of the bathroom; he twisted the knob from the sink covering any sound made inside the bathroom. Kouichi grabbed a newspaper that was sitting on the bathroom counter; he reached into his pocket and grabbed a liter. He lit the paper on fire, stopped the water and placed the paper on fire under Tai's stall.

"Oh my god!" Tai was heard trying to put out the fire using his feet causing so many ruckuses. "Alright! Who's the wise guy?!" He stepped on the fire more and more.

"Goddamnit! Ah! Someone's gonna pay!" Kouichi leaned against the sinks and smirked making Koji happy.


	4. His Reason

Chapter 2: Who Needs to be Rescued

**Chapter 4: His Reason**

**Present. **

A red car appeared in the scene of firefighters. A tall tanned man with brown short messy hair came out from the car and met with another Captain from another Station.

"Chief," The shook hands.

"T.K, nice to see you again. Tell me what the status here is." The Chief asked T.K

"Well, earlier two men were still inside the building, your men pulled them out safely as expected. But after that an explosion took place inside the unstable building bringing one of our men down with it and I received information that the man is Koji Minamoto from Ladder 49, sir." This caught the Chief's attention.

"I'll get suited and send my people." The Chief said as they went to do their job. Takuya walked rapidly towards his area where Ladder 49 had their truck placed. He grabbed a pare walkie talkie and tried communicating with Koji.

"Ladder 49 Koji, come in." Takuya called through his walkie talkie.

No answer.

"Ladder 49 Koji, come in." Takuya tried again.

No answer.

"Koji! Koji!" Takuya shouted his name through the walkie talkie hoping he was heard.

"Ladder 49 Koji here." Koji finally answered making Takuya relieved.

"Koji! Koji! It's Takuya!" He answered Koji. "How are you holding up?"

"Chief, I fell a couple of floors down. I don't know I'm pretty busted up." Koji answer.

"Do you know where you are, Koji?"

"No I was on the 12th floor but it gave away." Koji answered.

"How are you doing on air?"

"Tank is still good but the air's out." Koji gave an answer Takuya did not want to hear. He shut his eyes in disappointment.

"Ok, hold on tight we have units coming after you."

"Hey Takuya, if I get out can I go kick the bucket?" Koji asked meaning to rest for a while.

"That's affirmative, you made it! You did a good job!" Takuya replied noticing the walkie talkie was getting a bit static. "Koji, try changing to a different channel! Try 8!" He repeated his command.

Koji was silent for a moment changing. "You know, I couldn't have survived any of this without you teaching me." Koji admitted.

"You were the best, Koji. You were the best I could work with." Takuya smiled. "Hey, after we get you out of there, why don't you kick the bucket and then later we can have barbeque later with all the guys and your family of course."

"That's sounds really great, Takuya." Koji smiled leaning on his side. "You know, the last thing I said to my wife was I was going to make her a special cake for our date tomorrow night."

"Oh?" Takuya smiled. "So how is Zoe doing, Koji?" He asked.

"She's doing great. I keep on thinking about Zoe a lot more lately."

"Really? Doesn't that mean your love us strong for her?" Takuya arched his brow.

"Yea I guess it does. That's why I'm making a cake for her, I haven't told her about the cake yet, and it's going to be my surprise to her."

"Hm," Takuya chuckled. "Yea, I would like some, but I'm on a special diet now. So I'm going to have to pass on it Koji. Thanks buddy." Takuya said.

"Since when have you been on a diet, Takuya?" Koji laughed at his remark.

"Since yesterday."

"You don't like it do you?"

"Nope. Not really, it's the worst diet I have ever been on." All Koji could do was laugh. "Hang in there Koji." Takuya said.

Koji didn't know what else to say to Takuya; instead he recalled the first time Zoe and him met. He wished he could go to that same day and saw how much he loves her. Koji thought for a moment he shouldn't be giving up at a time like this. Sure most people think that they should give up because of the odds but he shouldn't. Koji had a reason for not giving up.

His family.


End file.
